


Can I Sit Here?

by BuckyFrickenBarnes



Series: The Glamorous Life of Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Professor Steve Rogers, Writer Bucky Barnes, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyFrickenBarnes/pseuds/BuckyFrickenBarnes
Summary: Bucky has unusual methods for getting rid of his writer's block.Or,Buckyneedsthat table.





	Can I Sit Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided to do what a lot of other author's do and write a 30 minute drabble every day, so I can try and improve my writing. I probably wont write one every day because I'm shit at planning things like that, but bear with me and maybe I can actually write more than once a month. 
> 
> Without further adieu, let the drabble begin...

Bucky doesn’t know where he got the stupid idea in his head. I mean, everyone has different ways to cure their writer’s block. Some people have normal solutions like drinking tea or going on a walk; some people have weird solutions like sleeping backwards on their bed or typing out the Gettysburg address. Bucky’s solution fell within the category of “weird,” if he had to choose.

Everyone has those weird superstitions that just, appear one day. If you suddenly stop doing whatever it is, something bad will happen. This might be where the solution came from.

Whenever he got stuck, he went down to The Red Room Café that was 2 blocks down from his shitty apartment and sat the second table from the right on the East wall of the café. He ate apple strudel, 2 chocolate chip cookies, and drank a medium iced coffee with 3 pumps of caramel. Every time.

So when he walked into the café and saw someone sitting at his table? Well, first he internally lost his shit. Then he externally paced around the front of the store, waiting for a solution to this little problem. This puts a little damper on his schedule. Bucky needs to finish this chapter. He needs to sit at that table. There was simply no other way.

It didn’t help that the man sitting at his table was hot as fuck. He was a well-built man, with the body shape of a Dorito, a navy-blue cardigan, and fucking khakis. No man that looked like that wore khakis. He was the definition of a Big Beefy Blonde. Which just so happened to be the type of guy Bucky always went for.

This simply wasn’t fair.

He didn’t want to be rude to the Big Beefy Blonde. Then Bucky couldn’t ask him out. That would not be good for Bucky’s narcissism.

And that’s how he found himself staring into insanely blue eyes, clutching his laptop bag a little bit tighter and wishing he had already downed the coffee that was in his hand, as he kindly asked the blonde if Bucky could sit with him.

“You see, I have this stupid superstition… it really is stupid. You see…” Fuck those eyes looked too innocent to be staring at Bucky like they were. The rest of his words came out all jumbled together, making absolutely zero sense, “I’m a writer and I have writer’s block and I need to sit at that table with this medium iced coffee that has 3 pumps of caramel and I need to eat one these apple strudels and 2 of these chocolate chip cookies and I know this makes no sense, but I have to sit at that table and… yeah. Can I sit with you?” The blush on Bucky’s face seemed like it had never been this red.

The blonde gave a soft smile, accompanied by a soft huff of laughter. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Oh my God, thank you. You’re a lifesaver, holy shit.” Bucky took the seat opposite Steve, setting his treats on the table while draping his laptop bag over the back of the chair.

“No worries, it can be nice to have company sometimes.”

As Bucky pulled out his laptop and got everything set up, he noticed the stack of papers set up in front of Steve.

“I know I just barged into your space and demanded the table, but whatcha got there?”

That fucking adorable smile that Steve had returned as he spoke, “I’m an art history professor at NYU. It’s just some midterm papers that I got sick of reading in the rabbit hole that I call my office.”

“Ah, I see. Well, don’t let me distract you then, professor…”

“Rogers. Steve Rogers. It’s okay, I don’t mind having distractions every once and a while.” That sentence. With those eyes Steve was making; and that fucking smirk… Steve was flirty with Bucky. That sly motherfucker. 

“Professor Rogers.” Man, saying that out loud shouldn’t have done as many things to Bucky’s insides as it did, but here they were. “I’m Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

Steve opened his mouth to ask a question but Bucky cut him off, “before you ask, no my parents were not cruel enough to name me Bucky Barnes officially. My name is James Buchanan Barnes. Too many James’ in this world, my sister couldn’t pronounce her J’s when she was a toddler, so I became Big Brother Bucky and it stuck.” Steve look satisfied with that answer.

“I was actually gonna ask if you were going to just keep letting your ice coffee melt or not. But that little tidbit of information works too.”

Bucky flushed at his mistake, “sorry, shouldn’t have interrupted you.”

“It’s alright, now I know a little bit more about you. And now that I know something about you, you should know that I really love Chinese food.” Steve stated.

“Chinese food? How did we go from childhood nicknames to Chinese food?”

“You should know I really love Chinese food so that when I ask you to have Chinese with me tonight, you won’t be offended at my lack of classy date choices.”

Oh. So, Steve wasn’t going to be subtle at all, Bucky could work with that.

“And what if I also happen to love Chinese food?” Bucky threw his own flirty smirk back at Steve, give the man a taste of his own medicine.

“Then I guess we can call it a coincidentally impromptu date.” Ha! Now Steve was blushing! “So, Chinese?” Bucky could easily sense the nervousness in Steve’s voice.

“Sounds good to me, as long as you don’t try stealing any of my beef chow fun.”

The smile that lit up Steve’s face was infectious, “deal.”

THE END.


End file.
